Mi Primera vez
by Ysteb
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y de eso nadie se escapa... ni siquiera los ninjas.


**Mi primera vez**

_Huh... lluvia...siempre llueve cuando recuerdo. Maldita lluvia. Parece arrastrar consigo todo aquello que toca, como si quisiera limpiar la mugre, el sucio... la sangre. La siento en mi rostro, en mis ojos cerrados, intenta llevarse el recuerdo, quitar la mancha de mis manos... pero está muy seca, muy arraigada a mí. El pecado es muy grande y nada podría quitarlo de mi alma. _

_Estas manos... se atrevieron a tocarla, a acariciarla, a quererla... y a cometer el peor de los crímenes... hacerla partir. _

_¡Qué porblemática eres¿Por qué me traicionaste de esa manera¿Por qué no escapaste cuando pudiste? Pudiste haberte ido, haber estado a salvo ahora... pero no. Me dejaste amarte, besarte, tocar tu rostro, sentir tu cuerpo una, y otra, y otra vez. Y por último, me entregaste todo... absolutamente todo. _

_Los hombres no lloran, éstas no son lágrimas, son solo... gotas. Gotas de lluvia que resbalan por mis mejillas. _

_Tonta... no pudiste haberme amadado tanto. ¿Por qué me amaste tanto¿Por qué elegiste esta profesión para amar¿Por qué elegimos ese momento y no antes? _

_Aún te siento cerca...puedo escuchar tu agitada respiración en mis oídos mientras coordinabas con infinita gracia tus movimientos y caricias. Aún huelo el perfume de tu piel que se quedó adherido a la mía.Todavía puedo escuchar tus gemidos por las noches, cuando sueño contigo. A veces siento en mi cuello tus delicados labios que reservaban palabras dulces y tiernas solo para mi. Aún puedo sentir la textrua de tu cabello... hum, ese rubio cabello que me encantaba desatar. _

_Todavía te odio por no haber escapado... todavía me aborresco por hacer lo que hice...todavía... _

_No hay excusas para mi pecado... no las hay, pero tampoco para el tuyo. Me dejaste caer en la ilusión de que estaríamos juntos una vez la reuniónde los Kages concluyera. Pero todo fue una trampa, una emboscada. Tu y los demás ninjas habían recibido la misión de asesinar al Hokage antes de que concluyera la supuesta reunión. _

"_Soy shinobi antes que mujer"... eso fue lo que dijiste cuando te enfrentaste a mi luego del fallido intento de asesinato. Yo también era shinobi antes que hombre en ese momento, y como tú, sabía que mis sentimientos no importaban en aquella batalla. Era muy problemático, pero tu eras el enemigo y habías tratado de asesinar a la persona que yo debía proteger. Yo era el enemigo, y quien se interponía emtre tú y tu absurdo objetivo. _

_Maldita profesión que escogimos. _

"_Atacame sin piedad, porque yo no la tendré" dijiste reprimiendo las lágrimas, sabiendo que aquello que hacíamos estaba mal..."soy shinobi antes que nada y tú también". Pero cómo iba yo a hacerlo si aún tenía bien fresco el recuerdo de la noche anterior, de la despedida que premeditadamente llevaste a cabo en mi cama. _

_Quedamos solos mientras los demás iban muriendo a nuestro alrededor. Embarcados en una batalla problemática, que ninguno quería acabar, y me encontré nuevamente perdido en tus ojos, escuchando otra vez tu agitada respiración, y contemplando tu gracia al moverte, incluso en la pelea. Pero esta vez me preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo y por qué demonios lo hacía. _

_Solté la katana con la que atacaba, pero recibí una respuesta antes de si quiera decir una palabra. Disjiste que no aceptarías que me rindiera esta vez, y que tampoco escaparías, pues preferias morir allí a mi lado, a regresar viva pero sin mí, y sin esperanza de estar nuevamente conmigo, pues nuestros países serían enemigos después de ese atentado. _

_Me comandaste a que tomara nuevamente el arma y atacara, pero yo no lo hice, no podía. Entonces apareció un mienbro de las fuerzas especiales ambu y atacó con shurinkens, dando certeramente en el blanco. Caiste de rodillas ante mi mirada atónita y sin desviar tus ojos de los míos esperaste de esa forma a que se acercara el sujeto que terminaría la ejecución._

_Observé con rabia como tomaba la katana para terminar de aniquilarte, y por mi mente pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos innumerables situaciones e ideas. Supongo... que no pensé con claridad. Supongo... que no sabía lo que hacía... el hecho es que recojí la katana y me acerqué rápidamente a aquel shinobi... no iba a permitir que te lastimara..._

_Hum... siempre fuiste demasiado lista y todo el tiempo supe que eso me iba a causar problemas. _

_...Mujeres... siempre pensé que eran muy problemáticas. Mi padre me dijo una vez, que algún día entendería por qué valía tanto la pena y la molestia estar con una mujer. Se retorcería en su tumba si supiera quién me hizo entender aquello que me dijo en ese entonces._

_Mujer... me enseñaste tantas cosas. Me enseñaste por qué un hombre olvida lo problématica que es una mujer... me enseñaste a perder y a aceptar la derrota, a no renunciar a mis combates y a no depender de mi IQ de 200. Incluso me enseñaste a odiar, porque no recuerdo haber odiado tanto a una persona como cuando evadiste el golpe de la katana del ambu y te interpusiste entre mi espada y el su cuerpo. _

_Me obligaste a ver la única expresión de tu rostro que yo no quería ver...a escuchar las únicas palabras que yo no soportaba escuchar...a resistir la tortura más dolorosa del mundo... verte partir. _

_Luego de eso, no me quedó más remedio que buscar la compañía de la soledad._

_Aún no entiendo por qué extactamente, pero el hecho es que en mi vida, fuiste pionera de muchas experiencias. La primera persona con quien hice el amor...la primera mujer que amé de verdad... la primera que me sacó de mis cabales... y la primera persona que asesiné con mis propias manos._

_Huh... lluvia...siempre llueve cuando recuerdo. Pero ni siquiera la lluvia se lo puede llevar..._

* * *

Bueno... eso es todo por ahora. Un monólogo un poco dramático pero, creo que está bien, al menos ya no lo tendré dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo el día. Chao!

PD. Espero que hayan captado de quienes hablo aquí.


End file.
